In order to stabilize a bone or bony segment, such as the spinal column or a fractured bone, it is known to secure a rigid metal plate, rod, or other rigid support to the bone portions comprising the bone segment. Such rigid supports are useful, for example, in stabilizing and immobilizing a fracture of the bone since the support can be secured to the bone portions on each side of the fracture.
With respect to the spinal column, various techniques require access to an intervertebral disc space. Examples of such techniques include the repair of a herniated disc or the insertion of one or more interbody fusion devices, interbody spacers, or artificial discs. In order to access the disc space, one or more spinal ligaments and bony tissue may have to be severed or at least partially resected to allow insertion of surgical instruments and implants into the disc space. Posterior or anterior rigid metal supports can be used to stabilize the spinal column after these techniques are completed. Furthermore, devices inserted in the disc space can be made from rigid, inert metal material, bone material, or polymeric material.
It has been stated by some writers that the use of rigid metal plates to immobilize bones and bony portions can have certain drawbacks since such a plate will be in close contact with the vasculature and tissue along the bone. For example, it has been stated that the potential for screw back out and plate loosening creates a risk for erosion of the vasculature and the surrounding tissue. It has also been stated that rigid metal plates could bend in an undesired manner or break due to compressive loading and fatigue of the metal. A fracture or undesired bend in the plate could erode the tissue and vasculature surrounding the plate. Metal plates could also cause stress shielding.
In situations where spinal fusion is desired, it is known to place rigid metal supports in the disc space. Bone growth material can be placed in these supports. However, in the case of metal supports, openings must be formed through the walls of the support to accommodate fusion. In order to maintain the ability of the support to resist the in-vivo loads, these holes must be limited in number and in size so that the implant retains its structural integrity, providing relatively large regions on the implant which have no bone ingrowth.
Improved orthopedic implants that avoid at least some of the problems associated with rigid supports are therefore needed. The implants should be resistant to fatigue, stress shielding and the loads that are typically applied to the bone or bony segment. What is further needed are improved orthopedic implants to repair or replace resected ligaments or bony tissue, while the implant promotes bone ingrowth, fusion and/or healing. Also needed are improved orthopedic implants that have a profile that is as low as possible to avoid the potential complications associated with the vasculature and other tissue in this anatomic region. In addition, it is desirable to have orthopedic implants that avoid the complications with rigid supports. The present invention is directed toward meeting these needs, among others.